


Family?

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Buttercream squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, small warning of mention of others doing drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: Joe helps look after a baby and finds out that he wants one of his own





	Family?

You were finally finished university after four long years of studying and training to become a fully qualified nurse. You were glad to be done because now you can spend some quality time with your boyfriend, Joe, as you had been busy recently with studying.  
Today you had both decided to go out for lunch, and on your way home you took a walk through the park, Joe vlogging and talking about his trip to LA coming up soon and hopefully you coming with him.  
However, while you let him vlog and tuned into your surroundings, you heard frantic baby cries and a woman’s voice that was shouting telling it to be quiet. Turning the corner, you saw a woman, not all that much older than yourself, squatting on the ground, a tiny baby laying on the hard concrete beside her.  
The woman, as you got closer, you could notice she had a glazed over look to her eyes and she was muttering repeated words to herself.  
The baby had only a small t-shirt and diaper on, its skin becoming red due to the lack of heat it was getting.  
You quickly said to Joe to wait where he was while you cautiously walked over to the woman who was rocking back and forth. Approaching her you crouched down to her level, although you were about a foot away in case of any unpredictable behaviour.  
“Hi, are you alright?” you asked her, trying to assess her situation and the baby’s from the distance.  
She snapped her head towards you and her face turned to one of uncertainty and disgust. She nodded her head rapidly while looking away from you, muttering ‘Yes, yes, yes’ to herself.  
You took a tiny step forward to see if she or the baby had any injuries, but as you did she flinched and told you to stay away from them.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to know if either of you are hurt. I’m here to help.” You replied in a soothing voice, looking the woman straight in the eyes to show that you were being sincere, even if she won’t quite pick up on it in her drug clouded mind.  
From what you could see, there were no physical injuries.  
You turned your head back to Joe and saw a few other people standing by in case something happened.  
“Can someone ring an ambulance?” You ask quietly to the small gathering of people. But evidently you weren’t quiet enough, the woman on high alert, stood up and started shouting at you to leave them alone and that there was no need for an ambulance.  
Joe rushed over to you, protective mode on auto-pilot. However, some others there also came to your aid, attempting to calm down the woman.  
You looked over to Joe, and nodded to the baby still laying on the ground, mouthing that you were fine.  
He nodded at you, making my way over to the screaming baby.   
He knelt down beside it, running his hands over its arms, legs, head, and tummy checking for any bumps or cuts, but luckily found none.  
He lifted it up, and sat down on the bench that was next to where it had been laying, taking his hoodie off and cocooning it around the tiny baby. He lifts her up gently, placing her in the crook of his neck, attempting to get her warmer.  
She doesn’t stop crying, although it is not as loud as it was previously but she was persisting. He tries to rock her back and forth a bit, whispering that she’s okay, but the crying still continued.  
An idea pinged in his brain amongst the chaos of a crying baby and a still shouting mother.  
He reached down and brought out his camera that he had forgot to stop recording when he lowered it earlier when you had gone to talk to the mother.  
He lifted up the view finder, and directed it towards the baby, allowing her to see herself. This was a tactic that he had used when his friends’ babies began to cry.  
She stared at herself in the camera, fascinated at this moving image, not yet knowing it was herself. In the distraction of the new thing in front of her, she ceased her crying, only a few sniffles coming out of her rosy pouty lips.  
He began to see her eyelids drooping slightly, so he turned off his camera and placed it back into his pocket.  
He shifted her position in his arms, holding her like a new born baby, and began to rock her back and forth, singing a small tune to her in hope that it would help her sleep.  
Just as she began to sleep the ambulance pulls up beside them, a doctor’s car with it.  
Two paramedics began to persuade the mother to go with them in the ambulance while the woman in the doctor car began to walk over to Joe.  
She gazed down at the sleeping baby, placing her hand on its head to check her temperature. She smiles up at him, her gaze faltering to you walking over to his side.  
She thanked both you and Joe for helping, assuring you that both mother and baby will be safe and properly looked after. She scooped the snoozing baby from Joe’s arms and walked back to her car.  
You looked up at Joe, a small smile on your face, “Time to go home, yeah?”  
A small chuckle released from his lips, “Let’s go home.” He agreed, intertwining your hands together and walking back to his flat, becoming more ready by the second to get in the bath when you get there.  
It had been a few days since the incident, and Joe had finally uploaded his vlog to his second channel. He had included the clips of the beautiful baby, wanting to keep them in it for memories sake. He did a small voice over on them, explaining what had happened and how brilliant you had been to help this helpless woman.  
He had wanted to avoid the comments on this video, expecting to see people criticising him for using the baby for views or some other nonsense like that.  
However, when he did look he found positive ones, albeit some where rude, mixed in with the spam ones he didn’t know how to get rid of. There were comments praising the both of you for doing the right thing, but the most common comments with thousands of likes were about how cute Joe was with the baby and how easily he knew how to calm her down.  
He got similar messages in his mentions on twitter, some jokingly asking when him and you were going to have kids.  
You had both spoke about it, always wanting to have kids, not fully minding when you had them. He could easily imagine it with you, how beautiful you would look with a round tummy from a little mini Sugg, him coming home from the hospital and getting used to changing its diaper, the first time it would smile, walk, talk. He felt himself get excited, unbelievably excited for when you begin to add to your little family.  
He got up from his computer chair in his office, and walked to find you curled up with a cosy blanket watching a cheesy Disney movie. He smiled at how engrossed you were in it, dressed in comfy clothes and your hair thrown up into a bun.  
He sat down next to you, curling into your side, under the blanket too.  
“Babe?” he whispered in your ear, placing small kisses just behind your ear.  
“Yeah?” you asked, turning your head slightly to the side so that you could see him.  
“How would you feel about beginning our own little family?”  
You looked stunned when the words slipped out of his mouth, this was something you wanted but it was something you were going to wait for him to bring it up again so you knew it was something he definitely wanted.  
You nodded your head slightly, “I’d love to.”  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, but were unable to properly do it because of the gigantic smiles on your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: buttercreammaynard


End file.
